In recent years, mobile communication services have expanded and increased in popularity, around the world. Many advanced networks offer wireless mobile communication service for voice calls, mobile messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia) and data communications. Mobile devices enjoying various mobile communication services are omnipresent in various places, so the mobile devices often lose on-going voice calls and data communications for diverse reasons for losing signals, such as gaps in cellular coverage, system congestion during periods of heavy usage and failure of call handoffs.
Various procedures have been proposed for re-establishing a voice call after it is dropped. The proposed procedures involve use of some of the network elements to recover from lost signal. The re-establishing of a dropped call by the side of network elements of a wireless network places additional burden on the busy wireless network. Also, in such procedures, the network may even reconnect a dropped call to a mobile device of a user who does not want to re-establish the dropped call.
A need therefore exists for technology to re-establish a dropped call without consuming resources of wireless network elements to thereby lower burden on the wireless network. Another need exists for re-establishing a dropped call in a manner that considers the mobile station user's intention on whether or not he wants to re-connect the dropped call.